Lights Off
by Jinxy-24
Summary: A Yullen songfic to the song Lights Off by Jay Sean.


SONGFIC

Author's note: This is my first songfic so I hope it doesn't suck too much. The song is Lights off by Jay Sean and I think that the lyrics fir well with the scenario. Also English is my second language so I apologize for any mistakes that I made.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or any of the characters in the story.

**I****,****m sick and tired of being sick and tired **

**It****,****s you that I****,****m missing **

**It****,****s like my brain is wired up **

**and there****,****s a glitch in my system **

**You****,****re like a drug and now my blood won****,****t stop itching **

**I****,****m in critical condition **

**someone let me out of this prison **

I miss you, why did you have to leave me here all by myself?

**It****,****s like my mind is playing tricks on me lately **

**I could of sworn that you are still my baby **

**I****,****m on a merry-go-round **

**going around, driving me crazy **

Sometimes I forget that you're gone. That you will never yell at me again. You will never glare at me again. You will never smile at me again. You won't ever hold me in your arms again. Sometimes I think that the next time I walk into the cafeteria, you'll be there ordering your soba with your infamous scowl. But then I remember that you're gone forever.

**That****,****s why it feels like **

**losing you is like somebody just turned all the lights off **

I feel so empty without you here. It feels like I've fallen into darkness that I can't get out of. You brightened my day. You were like the sun, and I was the moon. Just like the moon needs the sun to provide light during the night, I need you to help me shine.

**won****,****t somebody, anybody **

**please just turn the lights on **

I fall deeper into the darkness every day. My light is gone.

**I won****,****t take one step **

**I can****,****t see what****,****s coming next **

**losing you is like somebody just turned all the lights off **

**can****,****t see at all (at all, at all, at all) **

**can****,****t see at all (no, oh no) **

**can****,****t see at all (at all) **

**cause it****,****s like somebody just turned all the lights off **

I don't know what to do. I know I have to keep my promise to Mana, but it seems impossible for me to move on. How can I, when the person most important to me is no longer here? Why do people I love have to die on me? Why is fate so cruel?

**I don****,****t understand how one minute I just had it all **

**now I can****,****t reach you cos I****,****m tied up with this straight jacket on **

It was so sudden. I didn't even have the time to say good-bye. Why did your mission have to go so wrong? Why couldn't be there with you till the end? Why did I have to wait for you to return, only to find a closed coffin?

**I can****,****t breathe (breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe) **

**I can****,****t see (see, see, see, see, see, see, see) **

**It****,****s like my mind is playing tricks on me lately **

**I could of sworn that you are still my baby **

**I****,****m on a merry-go-round **

**going around, driving me crazy **

I'm going insane. I know it. Even breathing seems hard for me now. I can't take a breath without thinking about your last one. Did you suffer? Was it quick and painless, or long and painful? There are so many things we didn't get to do. I wanted us to live together after this stupid war was over. I wanted to grow old with you BaKanda! Why did you go? Why did it have to be you?

**That****,****s why it feels like **

**losing you is like somebody just turned all the lights off **

**won****,****t somebody, anybody **

**please just turn the lights on **

**I won****,****t take one step **

**I can****,****t see what****,****s coming next **

**losing you is like somebody just turned all the lights off **

**can****,****t see at all (at all, at all, at all) **

**can****,****t see at all (no, oh no) **

**can****,****t see at all (at all) **

**cause it****,****s like somebody just turned all the lights off **

I know you wouldn't want me to be like this. Crying over you. Yes, you made me cry in sorrow. I can't stand it here without you. Our once warm home turned cold without you. Everyone can feel it. We all love you Kanda, we all still think of you as a part of the order, even if you're not here anymore.

**Used to see my world in color girl **

**when you left me it****,****s like my world turned gray **

**turn my winter into summer girl **

**why won****,****t you help me turn night to day **

You always hated my optimistic views on the world. I used to believe in the best. I used to believe that things would work out one way or another. I now realize how foolish I was. Believing that everything will be okay won't do anything, only our actions have an impact on the future. Praying or wishing for something won't make a change.

**I can****,****t eat, I can****,****t sleep, I can****,****t think at all **

**honestly it feels like I ain****,****t living no more **

**can****,****t say no more, can****,****t see no more**

I have trouble sleeping. It's your entire fault. Every time I close my eyes I see your face with one of your rare smiles on. The smiles that only I ever got to see. It's killing me to know I'll never see those smiles again other than my memories. I've also lost my appetite. The mountains of food I used to eat are getting lower every time I go down for a meal. Jerry stopped asking me if I'm alright. They all know I'll never be the same again. I'm just an empty shell. The only thing keeping me from joining you is my promise to Mana. I have to keep walking to end this damn war, but as soon as I'm done with that, I'll join you in heaven. I promise. We'll be together again so please just wait for me. Just give me little bit mote time.

**Baby that****,****s why it feels like **

**losing you is like somebody just turned all the lights off **

**won****,****t somebody, anybody **

**please just turn the lights on **

**I won****,****t take one step **

**I can****,****t see what****,****s coming next **

**losing you is like somebody just turned all the lights off **

**can****,****t see at all (at all, at all, at all) **

**can****,****t see at all (no, oh no) **

**can****,****t see at all (at all) **

**cause it****,****s like somebody just turned all the lights off**

I don't know what to do right now, but I'll figure it out. I'll end this war as soon as I can so I can see you again. You'd be mad at me if I just gave up, wouldn't you? So for your sake I'll keep on walking. We have sacrificed too much for all of it to go to waste. I was meant to keep fighting till the end. The Destroyer of Time. That's my destiny. But we will meet again Yuu.


End file.
